111420-end-game-solo-content
Content ---- ---- ---- Raid. You'll have to raid. If you want to play solo/small group, then you don't need raid equivalent gear. One can quest perfectly fine at lvl 50 in greens. The only benefit of better gear is faster completetion times. If you want that, start venturing out into more group content. This is an MMO afterall. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Because (surprise, surprise!) MMOs are about gear progression. And some weird people (yeah, it's strange, I know, but just think about it), prefer to quest alone. But they also expect some kind of reward for doing so. Of course the best devs can do for them - is to block their gear progression by making some slot pieces unavailable from gear rep vendors. Cause ya know, if you are playing MMO, you are obliged to participate in group content. | |} ---- That bolded part... I get that it's prevailing wisdom, but once upon a time the prevailing wisdom was that the Sun and planet revolved around the Earth. Let me ask this: if raids were actually about nothing more than learning the tactics, would raiders be content with not recieving more powerful gear? Would they still feel incentivized to play the game if their rewards for playing the way they like (large group content) were little more than a few costume pieces and some furniture? That's exactly what happens for solo players upon hitting level 50. Progression in video games is based largely around 3 different factors. Player progression: the players themselves improve (Guitar Hero, Dance Dance Revolution). Physical progression: a journey from point A to B (Super Mario Bros, Donkey Kong). Character progression: the player's avatar becomes more powerful via the aquisition of gear and skills (pretty much every MMORPG, including this one). Solo players can progress from 1 to 50 by themselves, why should they be locked out of any sort of meaningful progression at level 50 because they choose to continue to solo? In a bunch of interviews given over the last year (like this one: http://pc.gamespy.com/pc/wildstar/1227411p1.html ), Jeremy Gaffney flat out stated that solo players make up the majority of MMO players, the most quickly dissatisfied segment of the population (due to repetitive content), and that their monthly update schedule was meant to service that majority segment. So... solo players in MMO: the majority; the least vocal; the most quickly dissatisfied, and thus the quickest to move on to new games; and largely an afterthought in the scheme of endgame design. You have to wonder if solo'ers are such a transient population, and thus the reason for the rapid flame outs of virtually every MMORPG launched in the last 5 years, because every MMO builds the PvE endgame progression for minority players (raiders) and halts meaningful progress for the solo'er at the level cap. I'm time limited or else I could write an entire essay about of wrong this type of thinking is, but I'll just leave it at this: I'm not saying that solo'ers should get access to the same level of gear as raiders, but there still needs to be some type of meaningful progression for them at level 50, and that includes some type of gear progression that takes longer than a week of dailies to buy the best gear off the auction house. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Do you think anyone would do grp content if doing stuff solo gave the same gear? I sure as cupcake woulden't xD If i can get the same reward but doing it in my own pace and not begin dependent on others then ofc i'll choose that path | |} ---- So, you're saying that you play group content not because you want to, but because you have to. Why? To get gear. So you're actually agreeing with the OP. You wish there was a way to get better gear without having to play the group content. | |} ---- I Raid for gear i don't gear for raids All the other players could might aswell be NPCs for all i care, they are just a means to an end | |} ---- Yup I get it. It's the MMO circle of life right? Need to raid so I need better gear so I need to raid so I need better gear... If the gear was only useful for raiding, that would be one thing. But gear progression by itself is a thing, a goal. While yes, you can pretty much do the open world questing in greens - who wants to? One of the devs said awhile back that they expect the game to get easier over time as folks gear up. But if your gear progression has stalled, that's not true. If they then start balancing new content under the assumption that people have been progressing... well it'll be out of balance. | |} ---- This is the problem with the way Wildstar's current system works. It enables and encourages people to disregard other players. I bet if you run dungeons you leave the instant someone messes up. | |} ---- ---- But they're "fixing" that. Besides part of the fun is getting new gear, but you shouldn't have to do things that aren't fun to get it. | |} ---- You get gear from doing things. Go out and do things then. lol. Probably wont be much for upgrades mind you, as there are few things that are better than crafted (before raids). so just have fun! go nuts! prepare for new updates (rune changes / amp / ability points). | |} ---- Well.. i did an instance at around 20.. got nightmares from it But i stayed until the end.. never did one after that, but i'm not max level yet tho | |} ---- That's a great idea. I like to level up my gear for fun, I'll go do that. Oh wait... EDIT: Anyway that's sort of the point. I've been 50 for awhile now - there's nothing for me to do if I'm not really interested in group content. | |} ---- You could just ride around looking at the wonderful world! xD Or do houseing :O Just kill things for the gold! Farm ores :o Do THINGS! :D | |} ---- ---- There is content outside off raids and PvP(or no there isen't actully.. that's what we are debating :O) People wanna progress and feel stronger, even if they don't do the content you think is more "worthy" of getting gear | |} ---- I'm not quite sure I am understanding your apparent "need" for solo content gear. You are currently able to participate and complete any solo content available to you in your said gear. You can obtain STAT upgrades via crafting, by being solo. I am not quite sure what you're after here. If you want new things, pretty much every monster has those. Feel free to go nuts with costume with your bounties... theres no "need" for solo content gear other than whats provided. | |} ---- This is a want question not a need question Some people want to be able too progress their character and gear solo :) just "because" it dosen't have too fit into your world of logic, People just like to get stronger and kill faster even tho "you" think their kill speed is enough as it is | |} ---- Gear progression is about expanding the player character and having them evolve. It's not a "need" thing it's a "want" thing. Do you "need" best in slot gear with fire/fire/fusion? No. Are there people who grind for weeks just to get ONE piece? Yup. Sure I could play house. I have been playing house. I'm BORED with playing house. Sure I could grind dailies and make plat. I have been grinding dailies and making plat. I'm BORED with grinding dailies and making plat. You get me? | |} ---- ---- ---- Yes, with unique models, please! | |} ----